Deefus Veeblepister
'Deefus Veeblepister '''is a character that appeared in ''Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance Lenopan Form Deefus appears to be more obese and less defined in comparison to other Lenopans shown in the series. Human Form Deefus, in his human form, is a tall and muscular man with green eyes and brown, messy hair. He wears a green t-shirt and silver armor, with Omnitrix symbols decorating the armor. He has two sharp claws in his gauntlet. He has the Omnitrix symbol in his gauntlet in the top and three small Omnitrix symbols on each side of the gauntlet. Personality Deefus is arrogant, selfish, cowardly, and cares only about himself. He has a large ego and believes himself to being both a great hero and actor, though in reality he excels at neither. This is also due to the fact that Simian feeds to his ego. Overview Deefus is the star of a tokusatsu-style (ie: Japanese live-action drama with special effects) intergalactic children's TV show, based on Ben Tennyson, but making the claim that he's the "real Ben 10." The supporting cast includes his "archenemy" Sporemax, (Solid Plugg) and his sidekick Gwevin, (a combination of Gwen and Kevin). Apparently the role of Gwevin has been re-cast at least a dozen times, (with Simian being the latest). Furthermore, an equal number of producers/directors went insane and quit the show (with Hokestar being the latest one). Deefus makes his first appearance in Collect This, during a "bank robbery" in Undertown, though this was all a stage act. He later puts on another performance, causing a traffic jam during Bellwood's rush hour, and carelessly endangering innocent civillians. He eventually plays into Simian's hands by signing Greenland with letters big enough to be seen from the Andromeda Galaxy, thereby alerting Collectimus. He breaks down into a blubbering mess as he's about to be "collected," but is saved by Ben. On Ben's request, Deefus decided to go by his real name, causing Hokestar to go into a fit of laughter. Powers and Abillities Deefus can shapeshift into Slapstrike, Unitaur or any other alien or human. Each transformation has a unique set of abilities at disposal. Weaknesses Aside from the fact that his arrogance and cocky attitude makes him careless and endangers innocent bystanders, Deefus also appears to have a low pain threshold after Ben grabbed his hand. Though he states that he studied under the Drama Beasts of Kolat Zundermung and even brought Vulpimancers to tears with his performance of Old Smeller, Deefus' acting skills are mediocre at best. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Collect This'' (first appearance) Trivia *According to himself, the colloquially used term for a Lenopan, a Sludgepuppy, is an offensive slur. *Deefus's catchphrase is 'IT'S PAYBACK TIME!' *The television show uses a tokusatsu-style, similar to that of Kamen Rider and Super Sentai. *Deefus' photo appeared in Bros In Space in Rook's Brother's room, where he had a ton of posters of Deefus (in his human form). **Deefus' voice was also heard in the radio-like TV system from the same episode. *Deefus is what Rook expected Ben to look like prior to meeting him for the first time. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Male Aliens Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Actors Category:Heroes Category:Allies